Lindau
thumb|810px = ❤️�� Herzlich willkommen im de LINDAU wiki ��❤️= • [https://www.lindau.de/en/portal/explore english:] The city of Lindau in Germany (Sueddeutschland southern Germany) is included ::to the state Bavaria and therein to the county Swabia. An wonderful isle in lake Constance. ::The city of Lindau (Bodensee) covers 33 km². It has 24,537 inhabitants ::The website of the city is http://www.lindau.de. Lindau im Bodensee, lange der offizielle Name der bayrischen Stadt, ist für seine Lage und Leuchttürme und den großen Löwen an der Hafeneinfahrt zum Bodensee bekannt. Heute heißt der Ort offiziell Lindau (Bodensee), zeitweise hieß er Lindau am Bodensee. Aber es ist immer die selbe kleine Stadt mit dem großartigen Ausblick. Die Stadt Lindau im Bodensee ist zugleich auch Kreisstadt für den Landkreis Lindau. Sie gehört, ganz am Südwestzipfel des Bundeslandes, zum Freistaat Bayern (Deutschland), das hier erst seit 1806 einen schmalen Zugang zum Bodensee hat. = Die Einladung: zu diesem Wiki = Geschichte ganz kurz: Die Altstadt, der Kern Lindaus liegt auf der Insel Lindau. Geschichtlich war sie bis 1803 eine freie Reichsstadt mit einer relativ langen Tradition bürgerlicher Selbstherrschaft. Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg gehörte sie einige Jahre mit einem Sonderstatus zur französischen Besatzungszone in Süddeutschland. Daher rühren noch heute Reste des Französisch als zweiter Fremdsprache nach Hochdeutsch und zum Teil noch vor dem Englischen. Nachbarstädte sind nach Westen Friedrichshafen (Württemberg) und Bregenz (Vorarlberg) im Osten und St. Gallen (Schweiz) über dem See im Süden ( u. a.). * Einen ersten Blick ermöglichen die Webcams. … • … >> zum Straßenverzeichnis auf dem Rathausplatz am Hafen)]] __toc__ Lindau ist auch der Name des umliegenden [[Landkreis Lindau|bayerischen Landkreis'es]] - mit dem 'Landratsamt in Lindau (Bodensee). News? > gehe zur Lindauer Zeitung (LZ, Schwäb. Ztg.) < News? Kongresse, Bekanntheit: Jährlich findet hier ein Treffen von NobelpreisträgerInnen statt. In der Geschichte war die Freie Reichsstadt Ort eines Reichstages und Teil der Städtevereinigung Tetrapolitana, die das reformatorische Glaubensbekenntnis verteidigte. Jährlich auch die Psychotherapiewoche. Das wichtigste Fest der Stadt ist — jeweils im Sommer — das Kinderfest. Das Fest gibt es seit über 360 Jahren als Dank nach überstandenen Hungers- und Kriegsgefahren. Stadtteile Lindau gliedert sich verwaltungsmäßig in zehn Stadtteile. Zentral ist die Insel mit der Altstadt. Neun Stadtteile liegen auf dem Festland (davon vier mit einem Uferanteil). Es gibt im Osten des Gebiets eine gemeinsame Grenze mit Österreich. der thumb|right|520px|link=Lindau-Karten * Zu Lindau (Bodensee) gehören insgesamt 48 Gemeindeteile: Der Hauptort Lindau mit der Altstadt auf der Insel; die bereits genannten Stadtteile Aeschach, Bad Schachen, Degelstein, Hochbuch, Hoyren, Insel, Oberreutin, Reutin, Rickenbach, Schönau, Wannenthal und Zech; * die Pfarrdörfer Oberreitnau und Unterreitnau; die Dörfer Bechtersweiler, Eggatsweiler, Heimesreutin, Höhenreute, Hörbolz, Motzach, Niederhaus, Oberhochsteg, Oberrengersweiler, Rengersweiler, Rickatshofen und Streitelsfingen und (Unterhochsteg); * die Weiler Dachsberg, Dürren, Giebelbach, Goldschmidsmühle, Greit, Hangnach, Hörbolzmühle, Humbertsweiler, Lattenweiler, Paradies, Sauters, (Soyers), Sulzenberg und Waltersberg; Tourismus Hitchhiking Out ;East towards Munich The A 96 starts in Lindau and ends in Munich. There are a couple of junctions for the A 96in Lindau and both are possible to hitch near but the one closest to the lake, on the B12, and closest to the Austrian border is the best as there is an Aral gas station where you can ask people for a ride (there is also a McDonalds across the road). There is a roundabout before the highway so all traffic has to come through very slowly. It is possible to stand there by the exit - maybe with a sign indicating the direction. Be prepared to get in quickly as there is no bay for cars to stop safely, they will simply stop as they reach the roundabouts exit and you can jump in. Sehenswürdigkeiten *Lindauer Hafen mit Löwenmole und neuem Leuchtturm *Reichsplatz mit dem altem Rathaus in der Mitte (an der Maximilianstraße, dicht am Hafen) *die alten Handelshäuser an der Maximilianstraße (Fußgängerbereich der Hauptstraße) * Lindauer Marktplatz (im östlichen Inselteil) mit zwei alten Kirchen u. Haus Cavazzen * Stadtbefestigung mit Türmen, Bastionen, Römerschanze, Uferbefestigung, Brücken, Rundweg (zum Teil entlang der alten Stadtmauer) * Türme: * Mangturm, Diebsturm, Pulverturm, Kirchtürme, Leuchtturm *Diverse Villen und Herrenhäuser * Museen, Galerien, Buchhandlungen "Lindauer" Angebote *Bürgerhaushalt Lindau *Hafen *Lindau TV *Inselbahnhof *Jährliches Nobelpreisträgertreffen *Politik Lindau *Siedlungen in Lindau *Kommunales Stadtbus-System für fast alle Ortsteile *Stadtgedächtnis Lindau *Strandbad Eichwald *Verwaltung Lindau (Toskana) Dazu die Liste der Baudenkmäler in Lindau Kultur u. a. : * Geschichte von Lindau Straßen * Karten, maps, Lindau-Karten, Orientierung * B31 * Stadtbus benutzen (Link) * Die Maximilianstraße ist die in Ost-West-Richtung verlaufende pittoreske Fußgängerzone / Hauptstraße auf der Insel. *[[Straßenverzeichnis|'Liste der Straßen' in Lindau]] (noch unvollständig) * BAB A96 PLZ - Postleitzahl für Lindau * 88131 Lindau Lindau-Buchungen bei www.tripadvisor * Lindau - Sensationell günstig‎ www.tripadvisor.de (TripAdvisor®), Top-Hotels und Hotelangebote. Dort buchen? Nachbarorte * Hörbranz, Bregenz, Wasserburg Medien * [[Lindau_in_der_Wikipedia|In der Wikipedia gibt es bereits viele Artikel über Lindau]]. Die müssen also nicht neu erfunden werden. Zu finden sind sie über die Wikipedia-Kategorie Lindau (auch dort die Links zu den Subkategorien). * Lindau auf älteren Ansichtskarten * Karten, maps, Lindau-Karten Weblinks * [http://www.lindau.de www.lindau.de] (Seite der Stadtverwaltung) Anmerkungen ---- thumb|left|718px Kategorie:Lindau Kategorie:Wiki